The present invention relates to a device for smoking materials in general, and for smoking tobacco in particular.
Smoking pipes are well known in the arts. A typical pipe consists of circular bowl with a depression for holding shredded or granulated vegetable matter (hereinafter “smoking material”). The base of the bowl has a small hole that is connected to a pipe. The user of the smoking pipe breathes air in through pipe, which draws air through the smoking material. The user of the smoking pipe ignites the smoking material while drawing air through the pipe. The smoke from the ignited material is then drawn into the lungs of the user via the pipe during the inhalation process.
The process of smoking consists of two separate devices. There is a bowl that holds the smoking material and the ignition device. The impracticality of the two devices is that sometimes the user must look for an ignition device. The common phrase, “Do you have a light?”, albeit serving the purpose of social interaction, does not alleviate the problem of looking for a lost matchbook or a lighter.
Relevant prior art includes well known devices, such as regular pipes, or water pipes, also known as hookums. These devices lack an integrated lighting mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,516 (1976) to Brooks describes a system whereby tobacco is ignited with an electric heater surrounding the tobacco. This does not describe an smoking system that combines a gas ignition device with tobacco.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,658 (1980) to Crow describes a system that holds a smoking pipe and the smoking material in a compact container. This device is different from the presently claimed device because it lacks an integrated lighting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,892 (1981) to laquinta describes a system that integrates a lighting system, a fuel supply system, and a bowl to hold the tobacco.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,187 (1989) to Nitta describes a piezo electric lighter for lighting pipes. This lighter does not have an area for holding tobacco.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,357 (1992) to Chou describes a lighter without a bowl for holding the tobacco.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,738 (1995) to Rowland similar to the '658 patent (Crow) in that it is simply a container for smoking devices and implements and not an integrated assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,239 (1996) to Jang describes a lighter shaped like a pen. This device does not have an integrated system for holding tobacco and the ability to light the tobacco.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,596 (1998) to Zelenik describes a smoking assembly which has a separate area for holding tobacco, a smoking pipe, and an ignition device. This device does not depict an integrated assembly to deliver the tobacco. Also the use of the device requires the removal of a pipe, adding the smoking material, and then igniting the smoking material. This operation requires the use of both hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,936 (2002) to Lee describes a smoking device with six bowls. This device does not have an integrated lighting system for the tobacco nor does it contain a fuel source. Likewise, the bowls must be manually rotated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,607 (2003) to Adiga describes a device that heats a flavor device. This device does not use commonly available tobacco and therefore it's widespread use is limited to those who provide the ‘flavor devices’.
None of the aforementioned prior art teaches the use of an integrated smoking device that combines the practicability of an integrated gas lighter, bowl, and ignition device wherein the device does not have an external venting tube.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an integrated smoking device that is includes the fuel source, provides for the storage of a suitable amount of smoking material and has an ignition switch.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an integrated smoking device that is compact, ergonomic, and may operated with the operation of a single hand.